robloxstarfleetmemoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Training Handbook
A handbook for doing trainings in Starfleet’. This doesn’t need to be followed exactly, but it’s definitely preferred for trainings to be hosted alike to what is said in this handbook. This handbook is new, and has probably left out some information, so this may be subject to changes in the future. Prior Trainings Info The point of Starfleet’ trainings is to get cadets to get more into the groove of things. There are many different things you can train cadets in besides the run-of-the-mill phaser trainings. I’ll get into the different things you can train about, but first, let me tell you a little bit of info about trainings in general. ' ' -Normally, trainings are hosted at the Starfleet Meadows. -The training deck is deck 2 in Starfleet Meadows. -There should be at least four people who are in the group (including you) attending the training, before you actually start it. Make sure most of them are low ranks or middle ranks; most HR’s don’t need trainings! -Try not to be too strict. We must remember, this group is for fun! -Although we don’t want to be strict, to an extent, we have to be a little serious. Make sure the low ranks aren’t constantly messing around! -Be sure that you’re at least decent at what you’re training people for. If you aren’t, it won’t be very effective to train people, since you yourself don’t have much experience. If you want to train the LRs and MRs in something you don’t know very much about, you can get others with experience to help you train them (maybe you’ll learn some things as well)! -Remember, you can do more than one area of training in trainings. For instance, all in the same training, you can train them with obbies, phasers, and trivia. You could do even more, if you want. It’s at the discretion of the host. -Keep in mind that captain’s tests can only be held by HR’s+. -The host has discretion of who and who not to promote. You should promote someone who performs well; if you see improvement, that’s another reason to promote them. Try not to promote them more than once per training, unless they were really awesome. Now that you know that, let’s move on to the different ways you can train someone. Phaser Training This is probably one of the more popular types of trainings. As the name suggests, in phaser trainings, you train with phasers. Generally, the way that this is done is simple. The trainees are split up into pairs. One at a time, these pairs duel each other. Each person who wins gets to continue dueling. You identify them by naming them “winner”, or something along those lines, using the “:name (username) (name)” command. The loser of the duel gets named “loser”. Once all the first duels are finished, all of the winners get to duel each other. The last winner standing is the ultimate winner. In some trainings, the losers can fight each other to become a winner as well, but this is less common. You don’t need to do phaser trainings like this; you can do them any way you see as effective. Remember, the winner of the phaser duel should be noted for promotion - as well as anyone else who did particularly well. Obby Training Once again, as the name suggests, obby training is training people for obbies. If you somehow don’t know what an obby is, an obby is short for Obstacle Course. You don’t really need to be skilled at obbies to train people for obbies. Obbies are generally self-explanatory. Usually, what is done to train the lower ranks in this type of training is giving them a limited amount of time (5 minutes? Again, at the discretion of the host) to beat the obby (located in Starfleet Meadows). Shuttle Training Shuttle training is one of the more rare forms of trainings, however, they exist nonetheless. Because it doesn’t happen that much, there isn’t really something that generally happens during shuttle trainings. However, the main purpose of shuttle trainings is to teach someone how to drive a shuttle. Make sure that nobody’s on mobile if you do shuttle trainings, because you can’t drive a shuttle on mobile. Alternatively, if somebody is on mobile, but you still want to do a shuttle training, if there’s another person that has a high rank, you can split off into groups and do two different trainings at the same time. That isn’t recommended, though, unless there are a lot of trainees. TIP: DO NOT respawn yourself when you’re in the seat of a shuttle. This will mess up your camera and make you have to rejoin. RP Trainings RP (roleplay) trainings are trainings where you train people for RP’s. This is basically an RP, except it’s usually “noncanon” (not a part of the actual storyline in the RPs), only has a bridge, and focuses more on the “how to RP” aspect of the RP’s. RP trainings are usually done only when people don’t know how to RP. However sometimes, RP trainings are used as a captain’s test. The commander (and hopefully soon-to-be-captain) is acting as a captain onboard a ship. The HR’s act as lower ranks, taking orders from the “captain”. If the commander does well, he or she gets promoted to captain. Teambuilding Teambuilding is a work in progress, and has yet to be completed. Two people have to work together to pass. Right now, it’s meant to be part of the captain’s test, but since it’s currently unfinished, it isn’t yet. Trivia Trivia is usually the last thing that is done in a training. It is Star Trek trivia, which can be trivia about any of the Star Treks, OR trivia about our canon RP universe. Make sure, when you’re asking the trivia questions, that they don’t include any spoilers. Thanks for reading, and good luck hosting a training!